Young, Innocent Love
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: "I'm going to prove my worth one way or another. I may care for you Lin, but I can't allow you to keep me from my destiny."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I am back after two years to continue writing my stories (if anyone still reads them). I had this story published before but I recently took it down. I have changed the story a little bit and the direction it will go in. So, for those of you who might think I've stolen someone's story, I have not. It was mine and under a different title (Young and Beautiful). Feel free to review, pm me, follow, or favorite this story. I will try to update often. This is also a Lin/Bumi story.**

 **Present Day**

"So you're saying you wouldn't have changed a thing?"

"No. I love how my life turned out."

"But you were alone half of your marriage and your alone right now."

Lin looked up from her paper and looked at her son. He was all of seventeen and thought he needed to know everything. Lin knew he got his curiosity from his father and she couldn't help but to smile.

" _He's just like him in every way. Whoever he marries will be happy."_

"Um...Mom? You never answered my question."

Lin dropped her paper on the table and got up from her chair. She walked past her son who was sitting on the couch and walked over to the window. She stared out at the docks as if she was watching for something.

"You didn't ask a question. You made a statement son. But it's incorrect. Just because someone is not physically with you at every moment doesn't mean you're alone. That person is always in your heart, in your mind. And you're always in theirs. The bond is very strong that you feel like they are with you even when they are not. Sometimes that bond is stronger and better than the bond between a couple that live together every day..."

 **Forty Years Ago**

"Okay stand there Tenzin don't move."

"Lin I don't see why you have to use me as your test subject."

"Because no one else is around."

Lin and Tenzin were on the Island playing around to kill time. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were attending Yukone's trial leaving Katara alone with the children. Since she was busy teaching Kya to be a master healer she told Lin and Tenzin to go outside. Lin and Tenzin were playing in the yard by the bison stables. Lin was practicing her metal bending while Tenzin was practicing being a worry wart.

"But Lin what if you hit me."

"I'm not."

"How could you be so sure? I mean the apple on my head could fall at any moment due to the wind and-"

"Relax. I'm a natural."

"Okay. But count before you-"

"Okay fine I will."

"Thank you Lin"

"One..."

"No wait I'm not ready!"

Lin stomped her foot and rolled her emerald eyes. To be only twelve she had a temper, an even bigger one than her mother had at that age. She never negotiated anything. It was always her way.

"Come on big baby! I could have been finished with you already!"

Tenzin had a temper much like Lin's except it took longer to for him to become upset. He was more laid back and calm. When you put Lin and him together they always argue. At the end of the argument Lin stands tall and Tenzin is always walking away. It was better that way. But today Tenzin fought back.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around!"

"You need a little bossing wimp!"

"And I'm tired of you calling me names. You never say anything nice to me, you never treat me right, and your always-"

"Can't even finish your sentence. Just shut it. I'll go find Bumi."

"Yea run to your best friend!"

"At least I have a best friend!"

"At least I have a father!"

That struck Lin. She turned around and bended boulders at Tenzin. He dodged them with his air bending moves. Lin had tears streaming down her face. Her vision was blurred and she was very upset. Her anger took over and she bent her metal knives at Tenzin. She had ten. Nine of them barely missed him. But the tenth struck him in the side. Tenzin let out a scream and Katara and Kya came running. Bumi also came running out. Katara and Kya ran over to Tenzin and braced him up.

"Kya take your brother inside. I'll be right there."

Kya nodded her head and led her brother inside. Katara walked over to Lin who was on her knees with her head down. Katara saw the tears streaming from Lin's eyes. But she couldn't help but to act motherly and scold her.

"Lin you need to play nice. You could have seriously hurt Tenzin. You're lucky it only went into his side. This can be healed. But next time it might not be."

"Well tell him to never ever tell me what I don't have."

Lin stood up and walked away from Katara. She walked to the docks and sat alone. She knew what she did was wrong but she didn't care. What he said hurt her and nothing had ever hurt her like that. Lin sat with her knees to her chest and her head down. After a few moments Lin heard footsteps. She didn't even look up. She knew who it was.

"Hey...do you mind if I-?"

"Go ahead."

Bumi sat down by Lin. Lin looked up from her knees and looked out at the beautiful water. She then turned towards Bumi. He was good looking for his age. He was fifteen and already planned his life.

Lin looked up to him, she admired him, even kind of liked him but she never understood why he was so curious to know everything about everyone. She never cared for others or their sob stories.

"Lin...I know what Tenzin said hurt you, so I won't ask what he said. But I just want to let you know I'm here for you."

Lin half smiled. Bumi stood up and reached out his hand for Lin. Lin gladly took his hand and pulled herself up. Once she was up Lin dusted off her black trousers and followed Bumi back to the Island. As they walked Lin thought long and hard about what happened.

" _I hope tomorrow is a better day than today."_

And so, it was.

 **Remember to review or follow/favorite. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please keep reviewing and following this story. Time jumped a few years.**

That day. She remembered that day. She remembered what Tenzin had said and how much it had hurt her. But the best thing from that day was what Bumi had said. _I'm here for you._ Lin usually wasn't one to confide her feelings with someone but he was different. He was her best friend and he understood her. Days passed and their friendship grew stronger. Bumi even let Lin practice throwing her metal knives at the apple on his head. Each day as she grew older and taller, her feelings for him grew too. But she had lost all hope for Bumi ever liking her as more than a friend. All he ever talked about was leaving the city.

"I'm going to join the United Forces."

"Why? I mean you'll be gone for-"

"It's only for three months at a time and its good pay. I can support myself and see the world."

Lin was practicing self-defense movements so she could use metal cords sooner than later. Her mother said she lacked self-defense movements, that Lin just fought. And of course, Lin knew it was true. She would walk into a trap sooner than later and be killed. Bumi was nice enough to go easy on her but he did take some massive hits earning himself a few scratches. Lin was blindfolded so she couldn't see how hurt Bumi was but she felt he was losing his breath. So, they decided to go inside and take a break. They were now sitting at the small table in the kitchen and were talking about Bumi's future.

"But you have a life here. You can't just leave!"

"I'll come back for the three months I'm off."

"But that's not the same. You're going to leave your family and me."

"Lin I said I would be back-"

"It won't be the same...that's all I'm saying."

"If you're afraid I'll drift away from you and everyone else, don't be."

Lin blushed slightly and smiled. But she soon tried to hide it when she felt someone walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Twinkle-toes."

"Remind me to tell your mother to stop calling me that. It's not manly."

Lin rolled her eyes and Bumi chuckled. Aang sat at the table with the two. He noticed Lin was feeling indifferent about something. He then turned his attention to his son who seemed rather elated. Aang was curious to know what was said before he walked in.

"You two can continue with your conversation...I didn't mean to interrupt."

"We were finished with our conversation Aang."

"Well...what were you talking about?"

"Oh I was telling Lin that I want to join the United Forces."

Aang took this as a shock. His eldest child wanting to leave his life behind and be put on the front where he could possibly die? Aang couldn't comprehend what would possess his son to want to do this. He then noticed Lin got up from the table and walked out. Aang turned back to his son who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be back. And we are going to talk about this later with your mother."

"Okay but whatever you say will not change my mind."

Aang walked out of the kitchen and out into the yard. He tried to feel for Lin but he didn't feel her. Then he saw her. She was sitting up on the top the roof over the walkway. Aang jumped up unto the roof and walked over to Lin. He sat beside her in hope that she would turn her head towards him so he could read her eyes. Aang knew Lin wouldn't tell him what was wrong so he was going to stare into her eyes and learn what was wrong.

"I'm not going to turn around so you can read my eyes."

"I wasn't going to read your eyes. I just wanted to talk."

Lin turned her head around and looked at Aang. He wasn't looking at her but at the ground below. Lin could tell Aang was upset about something too. She let out a sigh and looked at the ground below.

"You don't want him to go do you?"

"Neither do you."

Lin looked up at Aang. He was smiling warmly at Lin.

"Your heartbeat gave it away. And when Bumi said he was talking about joining the United Forces you left. But I feel that you don't want him to leave because of something bigger, not just friendship."

Lin sighed. She had been found out. She figured if she had a chance she should at least talk to his father.

"Well-"

"You like my son don't you Lin?"

"Yes...very much."

"I figured..."

"How did you figure?"

"The way you admire him. The way you blush when someone mentions his name. No one else may notice but I notice. And...so does he."

Lin looked back to Aang. She hoped he would repeat what he said but he didn't. Instead he pointed to the ground. Lin looked down and noticed Bumi was standing there looking up at them. Lin smiled and stood up. Perhaps a little too fast. She fell backwards off the roof and she screamed. She would usually break her fall by bending the earth upward so she would only fall with minimal injuries if any at all. But this all happened so fast. She knew she was going to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Then she encountered something, but not the ground. It was softer and she didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bumi's face so close to hers. His hair blew in the wind and his eyes were a calming almond brown. Lin touched his face.

"You saved me."

"I told you. I'm here for you."

 **Please review and follow. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. Please keep reviewing. It helps. And this chapter is later the same day. I thought I should finish something I touched on last chapter.**

Saved. He saved her life and she grateful. More than grateful. Lin was in love with Bumi and she knew it would never work. She was fourteen and he was seventeen. Bumi was practically a man and she just a child. She wasn't afraid of rejection but afraid of pushing him too far and losing him altogether. Bumi was a great friend and he understood her. Their lives seemed to be very similar. Toph was always busy with work so she never paid any attention to Lin. She was basically raising herself and could do what she wanted. Bumi never received the proper amount of attention because his parents were always training Kya and Tenzin to be masters. All and all Bumi and Lin were left to entertain each other.

The sun had set for the day and Lin and Bumi had to part ways. Lin went home to eat dinner with her mother before she went back to work. Bumi stayed in his room until his mother was finished with dinner. Of course, Bumi wanted to eat but he didn't want to go to the dinner table. He knew his father would bring up him wanting to join the United Forces. Bumi knew his mother would overreact and give one of her speeches about how back when she was young people died in war. But it's a different world now. There is still some conflict but not any wars.

"Bumi! Time for dinner!"

Bumi heard Kya call from outside his door and his mind raced even more. He was trying to find a good reason not to go to dinner. But he knew it would be even worse if his mother and father came in his room to talk to him. Plus, what he had to say had to be said in front of everyone. His parents may not give him the attention he deserved but they never forgot to bring up anything about him. Bumi got up out of his small bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and saw Kya's blue eyes. She was smiling at Bumi and all he could do was frown. He opened his door and shoved past her earning a whip to the back of his neck. Bumi turned around and saw the smirk on Kya's face.

"What was that for?"

"You could have said excuse me."

Kya was sincere about the incident so Bumi decided to let it go and walk away. He made his way to the dining room and saw his brother, mother, and father were already seated. Bumi sighed and walked to his seat at the table next to his brother who sat next to his father. Kya came in and sat next to her mother. The rest of the family began to eat but Bumi just sat there. He looked at his plate and noticed they were eating noodles and dumplings. It was his favorite food but he wasn't in the mood to eat. Nobody noticed this unusual behavior. Perhaps they were all too wrapped up in conversation to notice. Aang was bragging on Tenzin and his air bending. Katara was bragging on how Kya would be a master healer in no time. Nothing was said about Bumi. Well that is until dinner was almost over.

"And I guess Bumi has great plans for the future."

Bumi looked up from his plate. All eyes were on him.

"He wants to join the United Forces."

Katara choked on her dumpling and Kya had to help her get it out. Tenzin simply stared at his brother. Aang had a look of worry on his face. After Katara got the dumpling out she started with her lecture. But Bumi cut it short.

"You are not joining the United Forces! Back when the Fire Nation waged war people were put on the front. People died. There are not healers all over the world. You're lucky-"

"I'm not lucky at all. And the world isn't like it was back then. Its different mom. There are conflicts but nothing I can't handle."

"You can't handle it. You don't have any-"

Bumi glared at his mother. She tried to take back what she almost said but she couldn't. Aang just sat there. Kya and Tenzin stared at their brother.

"Because I don't have any bending? Is that it with you two? All of my life I've never gotten the attention I deserved-"

"That is not true Bumi-"

"Yes, it is mom. After Kya was born you gave her all your time, attention, love, and care. You have this hope that she will be a master healer that the world will depend on."

Bumi turned his attention towards his father who seemed as if he was fighting a battle inside his mind.

"And after Tenzin was born you gave him all your time, attention, love and care. Even to this day. We sit here at the table and I can never sit by either of you because you want your 'masters' to sit by you. All you ever talk about is how Kya did this, Kya did that, Tenzin is this, Tenzin is that. I'm tired of it. All I want is to prove that I'm just as good as them and that I deserve the attention for once. My decision is final. I will join the United Forces in hope that I can finally earn your love."

Bumi got up and walked out of the dining room. Kya and Tenzin got up and left too leaving their parents alone.

"He's right Katara. It's true. We have..."

"I just can't believe we did this. Drove him to this decision. Aang I'm sorry...but I'm afraid it's too late."

Katara let the tears from her eyes run down her cheeks and into her plate. Aang got up from his seat and went to sit by his wife. Katara turned towards Aang and Buried her head into his chest. She cried and Aang held her close.

"I'm afraid it's too late too. We made a mistake and we can't fix it."

While Katara and Aang were comforting one another, Bumi went to find a little comforting of his own. He went to a place he knew best. Lin's house. They lived close to the Police Station on the west side of town in a small house. Bumi walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Within minutes Lin opened the door and was standing in front of Bumi. He met her smile with a frown.

"Why the face?"

"You didn't even ask who it was. I could have been a robber or anybody."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"I can see that it's you with my feet...even before you get to the door."

"Oh yea...I forgot."

Bumi smiled and bowed playfully.

"My apologies Ms. Beifong."

Lin blushed and chuckled. Bumi stood up and walked in the door. Lin shut the door and followed Bumi into the small but comfortable living room. It was made of earth walls and earth floors. The couch and chairs were a light green and there was a coffee table in the middle of the room. Bumi sat on the couch. Lin was hesitant to sit beside Bumi so she just stood for a moment.

"Darlin sit down. I'm not gonna bite."

Lin sat beside Bumi and thumped him on the head. He didn't even say ouch but it did hurt.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be... I dunno. Doing whatever you do?"

"Well...I kind of told my parents the truth of why I want to join the United Forces."

Lin's eyes widened and she looked at Bumi. His head was lowered and his hair was combed down, covering his eyes.

"Why do you really want to join?"

"To try to earn my parents love and attention. They always pay attention to Kya and Tenzin. They always brag about them. I feel like they don't love me as much because I'm not a bender. But I can be a master of something."

"Oh..."

Lin's voice faded and she dropped her head. Bumi noticed her movements. He reached out his hand and carefully lifted Lin's head up and towards him.

"Lin I won't leave you. I know you're worried about that-"

Lin jerked her head away from his grasp. She turned away from him and got up.

"It's late. You should leave."

Bumi could hear the cracks in her voice and he knew she was close to crying. Instead of trying to talk to her he got up and left. He made sure he locked the door behind him. As soon as Lin knew he was gone she fell to her knees and cried.

" _I love you even though you're not a bender."_

 **Please review and follow this story if you like it. I know a lot of people aren't fans of this shipping but it would be great to see reviews. Thank you to frostystuffs for your review. It made me decide to post this a little earlier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. Please review, follow, and or favorite.**

Three days. It's been three days since Lin told Bumi to leave. Three days since Bumi told his parents the real reason why he wants to join the United Forces. Three days since Lin and Bumi have spoken and seen each other. What was Lin scared of? Why couldn't she just tell him? Maybe it was the age difference and maybe it was the fear of being left. But it wouldn't matter because he was leaving anyway, and no one could stop him. Not even his parents who were desperate to keep their son alive and at home.

"Bumi. Wake up dear. I made you breakfast."

Bumi awoke to the sound of his mother's sweet voice in his ear. Of course, it was early and he wanted to sleep but his mother continued to wake him out of his slumber.

"Bumi wake up."

Bumi grabbed the cover and pulled it over his head. It was silent for a moment and Bumi could rest his eyes once again. Katara stood back and thought of a way to wake her stubborn son up. Finally, it hit her. She left the room and returned with a glass of ice water. She quickly pulled back the cover and poured the water over Bumi's face. He quickly sat up and wiped his face.

"MOM!"

Katara chuckled and ran out of the room. Bumi jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room. He saw his mother running down the hall towards the dining room. Bumi ran after her and almost ran into some acolytes who were walking down the halls. Bumi stopped and apologized each time. Finally, he made it to the dining room. Bumi looked around and saw nothing, nobody. But he heard snickering coming from the kitchen. Bumi kicked through the door. There sitting at the table was his mother and father. His father was sipping tea while his mother was eating rice. Both Katara and Aang looked up and saw their son standing at the door. They noticed his hair and parts of his clothing were wet and he looked upset.

"Good morning sweetie. Why are you all wet?"

Bumi just looked at his parents. Katara looked questioningly at her son. Aang looked at his son and sipped his tea.

"Answer your mother son."

Bumi walked slowly over to the table and slammed his fists down.

"You poured water on me to wake me up! And its just now sunrise!"

Aang and Katara couldn't hold it in anymore. They busted out laughing. Bumi's eye twitched in anger.

"Is this your idea of a practical joke? Well it's not funny."

"I'm sorry sweetie. We were just trying to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

Aang chipped in.

"The United Forces. The crew always play tricks on each other and if you can't deal with them...you'll get kicked out."

"That doesn't make sense! How am I going to get kicked out for not going along with a practical joke?"

"Son you have a temper. You would get into a fight and then get kicked out. The United Forces have strict rules. Have you even read their handbook?"

"Well...no-"

Aang got up from the table and handed his son the book. Katara got up and followed her husband out of the kitchen. Leaving Bumi with the handbook. Instead of reading it, Bumi laid it on the table.

" _They aren't going to change my mind. I'm joining the United Forces and that's final."_

Just then the phone rang and broke Bumi's train of thought. He quickly walked to the phone and hesitantly picked it up, thinking it might be another joke.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello?"

That voice. Bumi knew and loved that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in what felt like forever. His heart beat increased rapidly and his voice faded.

"Lin..."

Lin knew it was Bumi on the other end. Even though she was upset with him for wanting to leave she still loved him nonetheless. Her heart beat increased rapidly and she blushed.

"Bumi..."

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? C-Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

Lin smiled and blushed. It was okay to blush because she knew he couldn't see her and no one was at home to witness her happiness. She let all her emotions show.

"Well...I was calling to...um...talk to your father."

Bumi wrinkled his eyebrows at this.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

Lin was taken back by Bumi's response. He seemed kind of tense and she could tell it had something to do with his father. She tried to avoid the question but Bumi wouldn't allow it.

"Well never mind. I'll-"

"No. Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Lin. Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing dumb but-"

"But what?"

"Nothing..."

"So... you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine then you can't speak with Aang."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Lin hung up the phone and stormed off to her room. Bumi hung up the phone and made his way to his room. He laid on his damp bed and pondered about what just happened. Lin laid on her soft bed and thought about the phone conversation that just occurred. Both Lin and Bumi realized what they had said and what they had done.

"What have I done?"

 **So, will Bumi and Lin talk again? Or will they fuss again and potentially lose their friendship? Well...follow and review to find out next chapter.**


End file.
